FlintLockwoodRockz's Channel
FlintLockwoodRockz LIST OF MOVIES/VIDEO GAMES/TV SHOWS SO FAR: *6Teen *A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines *Adventure Time *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Aliens in the Attic *Angry Birds *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Bolt *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Cars *Cars 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *The Fairly OddParents *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Famous Five on the Case *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *How to Train Your Dragon *Hokey Wolf *Hop (2011) *Hotel Transylvania *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Igor *John Carter (2012) *Johnny Test *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Lilo and Stitch *Little Einsteins *Looney Tunes *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Martin Mystery *MegaMind *MegaMind: The Button of Doom *Monsters Vs Aliens *Monsters, Inc *Moshi Monsters *Mucha Lucha *Mummy Nanny *Ozzy and Drix *Peppa Pig *Pet Alien *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Planet 51 *Pokemon *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Regular Show *Rio (2011) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Samurai Jack *Skunk Fu *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic the Hedgehog Videogames Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 animated series) *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Static Shock *Superted *TaleSpin *Teen Titans *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Cramp Twins *The Croods *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Incredibles *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The New Addams Family *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Princess and the Frog *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Simpsons *The Smurfs (1981 animated series) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Sword in The Stone *Top Cat *Up *WALL-E *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yogi Bear A LIST OF PARODIES *Flint Lockwood Hood *Flint Lockwood Pan *FLINT LOCKWOOD-E *FLINT LOCKWOOD-GOR *101 Toons (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *A Toon's Life (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Flint Lockwood Carter (2012) *The Lockwood and the Wolf *Flint Lockwood in the Night *Samurai Flint Lockwood *The AristoToons (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *The Black Cauldron (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *The Amazing World of Flint Lockwood *Flint Lockwood (Bolt) *Hop (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Tailsbambi *Tails the Fox (Dumbo) *Rougelan *Rougehontas *Rougerella *Rouge White and the Seven Toons *Sleeping Girl (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Flint Lockwoodladdin *Flint Lockwoodladdin 2: The Return of Megamind *Flint Lockwoodladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Flint Lockwood Hears A Toon *Toon Story (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Toon Story 2 (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Toon Story 3 (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Ding A Ling Wolf of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Samurai's New Groove *The Flint Lockwood Movie *Flint Lockwood (Spongebob Squarepants) *An Toons Tail (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *An Toons Tail 2: Tails Goes West *The Many Adventures of Flint Lockwood *Flint Lockwood and the Honey Tree *Flint Lockwood (Winnie The Pooh) *Yo Poppins (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Toon's Don't Dance (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *A Wolf in Central Park *The Flint Lockwood King *Flint Lockwood and Tails *Flint Lockwood and Tails the Movie *Sesame Street (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Follow That Humungousaur (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Humungousaur in China (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Humungousaur in Japan (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Humungousaur Gets Lost (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Tails's World *The Sword in the Stone (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Rio (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *SuperTails *Tails's Magic Cookbook *Finding Tails (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Girl and the Samurai *Super Flint Lockwood World *Ding A Ling Wolf Country *Ham III's Ark Lark (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Gumball (Top Cat) (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Looney Tunes (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Humungousaur and the Beanstalk *Disney Shorts (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Epic Humungousaur *Humungousaur Clubhouse *Humungousaur's Christmas Carol *House of Humungousaur *A Flint Lockwood Movie *Inspector Flint Lockwood *Flint Lockwood-A-Doodle *Jack and the Giant Peach *The Flint Lockwood and Yo Story *Who Framed Flint Lockwood *Kung Fu Flint Lockwood *Kung Fu Flint Lockwood 2 *Kung Fu Flint Lockwood: Holiday *Rouge and Humungousaur *Humungousaur! The Movie (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Brother Lockwood *Brother Lockwood 2 *Living Books Series (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Where's Flint Lockwood? *Mega-Flea *Tails's Spidermonkey *Yo and the Flint Lockwood *Yo and the Flint Lockwood II: Tails's Adventure *Flint Lockwood (Putt-Putt) *Tails The Fox (Freddi Fish) *Ding A Ling Wolf (Pajama Sam) *Spy Jack *Flint Lockwood Test *Jump-Start (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Tails the Fox (Franklin) *Tails the Fox and the Orange Knight *Tails the Fox (Franklin) and the Fox Lake Treasure *Flint Lockwood (Crash Bandicoot) *Tails The Fox (Spyro the Dragon) *Flint Lockwood Shrinks *The Wacky Adventures of Flint Lockwood *Adventure Time with Tails and Flint Lockwood *Tails The Fox (Pingu) *Tails Fu *Tails (Chowder) *Tails (Megaman) *Tails (Richie Rich) *Tails (Sooty) *Tails (Mighty Mouse) *Tails the Fox (Dennis the Menace 1959) *Tails the Fox (Dennis the Menace 1986) *The All-New Tails the Fox *Tails the Fox: Dinosaur Hunter *Tails the Fox (FlintLockwoodRockz Style) *Tails the Fox Strikes Back *Tails the Fox: Cruise Control *A Tails the Fox Christmas *Flint Lockwood Bond Series *MarmaWALL-E *Flint Lockwoodcliff (Heathcliff) *Tails the Fox (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Indiana Flint Lockwood Series MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS: *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Flint Lockwood's Girlfriends) *Tails The Fox *Samurai Jack *Flea (Mucha Lucha) *Ham III (Space Chimps) *Blu (Rio) *Java the Caveman (Martin Mystery) *Lurch (The New Addams Family) *Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) *Grug (The Croods) *Dinko (Pet Alien) *Wolverine and Rouge (X-Men Evolution) *Ding a Ling *Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) *WALL-E *John Carter Category:FlintLockwoodRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels